magfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Funny
Music I was going to the frontline and past a tent in sabotage map against Valor that was defending. When I suddenly started to hear music. I was like '!!!!!! '''and begging for mercy uhm... nothing here move on. Because it was not ordinary music from S.V.E.R. So I tought that I was going to die. :'( (You can hear enemy guys chat when you're near them) I quickly turned 180º but there was no one there. :D So I started to wonder where the music is coming and I pinpointed it to a Valor tent. ''Spooookyyyy. I looked around and I just saw 2 computers in there. I went closer and the music went louder so it was coming from the computers. You can test it by your self and I heard it from the tents close to the railway. =) Rude Welcome When I was playing on sabotage defending as Valor I noticed as I was running to defend B that there is a bridge and a sign and if you walk up to the sigh it said, "Welcome to Alaska now go home!" most people already know about it but I thought it was kind of funny. Ghosts! This is more of a glitch but I thought it was patched. I was defending C on sabotage when I saw a S.V.E.R. player and when I shot him he sluched over so I shot him again but he was still in the same position. A few seconds later his body still like it was before starts to glide around and he was following me and then he went to C like he was going to place a charge but he could not. He must have quit then because he disappered. This glitch used to be common but it is called Ghosting where you get shot and killed but instead of falling down you are still standing but no one can see you like that. The screen is greyscale and you can see your bleed out meter but it never goes down. Plus all ofyour attacks do nothing so all you can do really is quit. CAUTION! On the Raven Sabotoge map, there is a sign that says "Caution, Do Not Read This Sign" If others have funny things be free to put it here. FLOATING WALL there is a wall on the right side of ravens sabotage map, you must be attacking B! head right from spawning and find the corner of the ruins there is a wall here that is floating between two other walls, probably just a mistake in the map design but it still looks funny!! Funny Signs I saw two funny signs when I was playing MAG. One of them is in the suppretion map for Valor by the bridge it says, "WARNING! do not read this sign! also all trucks and SUV's with trailers please turn right.". The next one says, "WARNING! do not read this sign! unforseen headshots may result from doing so." I do not know what Valor map it is on Category:Easter Eggs